wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: The Moon Trio
Fawn, Frill, and Fate know they're not normal. Abandoned while still in ''' '''their eggs, the sisters have lived in an orphanage for the longest time, and all have different feelings about the fact that they have been invited to Jade Mountain Academy, Fawn as RainWing, Frill as a SeaWing, and Fate as an IceWing. But Frill has a terrible secret that could get the "Moon Trio" killed... will she survive the school year with her sisters, or will the hunters get them first? Characters Fawn (Unknown tribe, thought to be RainWing hybrid, female, sister of Frill and Fate, Silver Winglet, clawmate with Bat-Eared) Frill (Unknown tribe, thought to be SeaWing, female, sister of Fawn and Fate, Opal Winglet, clawmates Cinder and Legend) Fate (unknown tribe, thought to be IceWing, female, sister of Fawn and Frill, Gold Winglet, clawmates Dive and Dragonfruit) Fatespeaker Clay Tsunami Sunny Starflight Bat-Eared (Female, SandWing, Silver Winglet, Clawmate Fawn) Dive (Male, SeaWing, Gold Winglet, Clawmates with Fate and Dragonfruit) Dragonfruit (Male, RainWing, Gold Winglet, Clawmates with Fate and Dive) Cinder (Female, SkyWing, Opal Winglet, Clawmates with Frill and Legend) Legend (Male, NightWing, Opal Winglet, Clawmates with Frill and Cinder) Jungle (Male, RainWing, Gold Winglet, Clawmates with Sap and Jingle) Hunters Poison Lily __________________________________________________________________ The Moon Trio Prophecy When the last of the moons Fades into the dark And the world is covered In darkness Three sisters will rise And save them One who talks to all living things One that can fight a firescales and survive And one who bends light Will use their powers To retrieve the moons Or we will all be gone _____________________________________________________________________ (The prophecy is my first good one ever) Chapter One: The Invitations Fawn's PoV "Got it!" Yelled Frill, running in the way of the ball and grabbing it before Fawn could. It was always like this; it always ended with Frill as the winner. It was NOT ironic since she navy blue dragonet hatched with armour already on her scales. No joke. It was still there. The orphanage people, how the sisters called them, couldn't get it off. It was on Frill's scales! "Aren't you gonna try to get me?" Asked Frill. "But we all know I'm the fastest!" Fawn mocked. "Hey! Not you! I am!" Fate complained. "Really, Fate? Nu-uh!" "Yes! Yu-uh!" "Try and catch me!" Fawn started to run, and Fate glided down from her platform to follow. The duo was stopped by Frill when she flew down and tackled Fawn. "Hey!" The mint green dragonet squeaked. "No fair! You two ALWAYS team up against me!" The blue and the white-pink dragonets giggled. Show-offs! ''Fawn thought, grinning at Frill as she got off. "Are you thee fighting again?!" All three sisters exchanged troubled glances. They knew that voice. It meant trouble, getting sent to separate corners, and all other bad things. A large SandWing came up to them, with disapproval on her face. "I really hope you stay at Jade Mountain long enough for me to relax for a bit!" Poison hissed. "Jade Mountain?" All three said and Fate hissed, "Jynx!" Poison tossed three envelopes into Fawn's talons and stomped out of the room. The trio studied the envelopes. They had never gotten any letters before! Fawn gave them the ones that had their names on them and then started reading hers; Dear Fawn, We send you this letter to tell you some very good news; you've been invited to Jade Mountain as the Silver Winglet RainWing! Here you will be learning alongside dragons from other tribes, and hopefully making some friends! We wish you the power of Wings of Fire! Hoping to see you soon, Clay, Tsunami, Starflight, Sunny, and Fatespeaker Chapter Two: Hello! Frill's PoV "Hmmm... yep, that's everything." Frill said, checking through her bag one last time. She bounded up to Fawn and Fate. "Which winglets are you guys?" She asked. "I'm Gold Winglet, and Fawn is Silver Winglet." Fate answered. Fawn just flicked her wings, showing off her white spots. "I'm Opal Winglet" Frill said, flicking her own wings, her wing rubies which she also hatched with glimmering. Frill was glad Poison wasn't taking them to Jade Mountain Academy. It was a MudWing named Lily was. She was amber colored, with warm eyes and a super long tail. She was calling for them now, Fawn told them. They could always rely on their sister's senses. She smelled a fire in Possibility at their old orphanage and the orphanage dragons had time to move the dragons inside. The trio bounded out of their room and toward the MudWing. Frill did a flip in the air. The others were slower fliers, even Fawn who was normally fast on land. Lily was keeping up well, being an adult dragon. The twin peaks were close now, and Frill slowed down so she could be with her sisters. "Hey, guys?" Fate said. "What?" Fawn said. "It better not be a crazy idea!" Frill rolled her eyes and grinned. "Did you notice... we're so... different." "What?" Frill replied. "Nevermind." Fate mumbled. Fawn and Frill exchanged looks. Soon, they landed and Lily said goodbye. The three went into the school together. "Hello!" A voice crowed. Fawn, Frill, and Fate looked up. A pretty looking NightWing was perched there, looking down at them with purple eyes. "You must be Fawn, Frill, and Fate, am I right? I'm awesome at guessing. Fawn, hall three cave 7, Frill, hall three cave 1, Fate, hall three cave 9. Here are your maps and welcome scrolls." She tossed down six scrolls, witch Frill caught, and handed out to her sisters. The trio headed for hall three, Fawn always a step behind. They said bye to each other, and went into their rooms. Chapter Three: This Chapter has no name :/ Fate's Pov As Fate walked through the halls, she got a lot of stares. A big lot. A huge lot. She understood: a maybe tribeless dragon who looked weird? She would stare too. She poked her head into cave nine. There were three sleeping spaces; a rocky ledge, a shallow pool full of seaweed, and a hammock. "They paired me up with a RainWing of all dragons?!" Fate mumbled. A head poked out of the hammock. "Hi! I'm Dragonfruit! And the SeaWing in the pool is Dive!" A green head popped out of the water. Fate guessed she was supposed to say her name now. "I'm Fate." She mumbled, climbing on to the rock ledge. She wanted to be with her sisters. "Oh. That's a weird name for an IceWing RainWing hybrid." Dive said. "I'm not a hybrid." Fate said. "I'm tribeless." How was this dragon so awkwardly dumb? "Um, okay." Dive said, putting his head back in the water of his pool. Fawn poked her head into the room. "Frill wants us to go get something to eat." She told Fate. The two walked out of the room to where Frill was waiting. The three walked through the halls, chatting. They were already right next to the prey center when a weird look flew onto Fawn's face. A combination of fear and pain. The green dragonet dropped to the floor with a ''thud. ''"Fawn? Fawn? FAWN, GET UP!" Frill cried, trying to help Fawn up. "Get Clay! Get somebody! Fate, we need to get her to the infirmary!" Frill told Fate. Soon the white dragonet was running through the halls, suddenly crashing into a small golden dragon. "Sunny! It's Fawn! You have to help her! Come on!" Fate tugged the older dragon until they reached Frill and Fawn, where a lot of students were gathering now. "What happened to her!?" Sunny gasped. Fawn was completely still, her eyes closed. "Is she even still alive?" Some NightWing in glasses asked. Fate froze. ''No! Fawn, you can't be dead! You just can't! Sunny put a claw on Fawn's chest. "Her heartbeat's slow. We have to get her to the infirmary!" The golden dragon and some other students helped carry Fawn to the infirmary. "What happened?" Sunny asked Frill. "I-I don't know!" She just fell!" Frill stammered. "I'm here! What happened?" Clay ran into the infirmary. "It's Fawn." Fate told him. "You know, my sister? Silver Winglet?" Clay nodded. "I hope she wakes up soon..." Fate told Frill. Chapter Four: The Prophecy Fawn's PoV "Moose shrimp pies and flaming rocks... what happened..." Fawn slowly opened her eyes. Two faces crowded her vision. "You're awake!" Frill yelped, hugging her. "AAAAH FRILL WHAT THE HECK????"Fawn pushed her sister away. Frill blinked. "Oh, right... unnatural strength..." she mumbled. "Sorry." Wip Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (Aquamine the seawing skywing)